1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved boat trailer winch system for assisting in loading a pleasure boat onto a trailer. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved boat trailer winch that allows the operator of the boat to load the boat onto the trailer without standing in the water or even leaving the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is generally known and a common practice when loading or unloading a small pleasure boat from a trailer to back the trailer into the water and then walk behind the towing vehicle such as to engage or disengage a winch strap from an eyelet on the bow of the boat. Customarily, the boat is then either manually pushed or floated off of the partially submerged trailer or, if being loaded, winched onto the trailer by virtue of a winch and cable or strap mounted to the front of the trailer. Invariably, these procedures result in the operator getting at least his or her feet wet. Frequently, this procedure is time consuming and requires considerable physical strength particularly if there is a natural current at the boat landing or dock.